Dear Sister
by Onmoraki
Summary: Reality isn't always beautiful. This is a letter from Komui addressed to his dear sister. Warning: Includes a character death. ONE SHOT


There once was a happy family of four bears.  
Papa bear started drinking and hitting Mama. Telling her she's useless.  
He started hooking up with others, and didn't like being at home.  
When he was home, he always hit Mama.  
When he started to get bored, he started hitting on the small children.  
The brother bear always shielded his sister, taking the hits.  
Even Mama got crazy, she just stood there laughing when Papa hit us.  
But then it happened, Papa went mad, he wanted to kill all of us.  
Mama always hated her daughter, she forced her to drink the red liquid from Mamas hands.

So the house started burning, only Brother bear and Sister bear survived.  
But the sister wasn't sane anymore.

* * *

.oOo.

Dear Lenalee.

I've always visited you at the mental hospital. You looked so innocent, not knowing what had happened.  
Always playing around, like you whipped of the bad memories so you could live happily. I'm happy about that.

I usually just want to jump at you and give you a big hug. But the nurses usually hit me with their fists if I would do so. I have a sister-complex, don't I? Haha?  
I can't blame it, because my innocent sister is in there locked away from reality.  
How much I wanted to bring you back to reality, I was afraid how much you would react to the ugly reality.

I've noticed that you've made some friends at the hospital.  
I would hit them hard because they are always near you, but I can't hit kids who're ill.

A blue haired kid called Kanda Yuu, who has serious heart problems.  
A red haired kid called Lavi Bookman Jr., who has a brain tumor.  
And a white haired kid called Allen Walker, who was also abused at home.  
They are all patients here as well.

You maybe didn't know this, did you Lenalee? That they are also sick?  
You're always in your happy world, telling that you're exorcist from the Black Order, fighting against the Noah clan who're creating killing machines called Akumas.  
That the Akumas are created from people that bare sorrow after the loved one dies. Creating the Akuma with the Millenium, the monster killing you, wearing your skin.

I really wonder how you got that from your tiny little mind, it's scary.  
Telling me that you all four have Innocence to fight the evil. But are you fighting the fantasy, or are you fighting against reality?

You've told me that Kanda is a stupid samurai, that he has an Innocence katana called Mugen. It sounds funny, a Katana would fit his personality. You even told me that he's a special kind of an exorcist, and that's why his heart is weird.

You told me that Lavi was a Bookman who recorded hidden history. I admit that he's smart.  
You even told me that he has an Innocence hammer. It totally fits him, he would need a good beating in the head with a hammer sometimes, how he chases every girl nurse around the hospital.

And Allen, his Innocence would be his miss-formed arm, that would turn in to an iron claw when he activates it, sounds cool, I have to admit. That his scar on his left eye, is a curse that makes him able to see the crying souls in the monsters that you're fighting.

But you probably didn't know that his arm is miss-formed because his parents burned it.  
That he got his scar when his dad played a little with his knife.

You probably don't even know that you're sick.  
Telling me that what mum forced you to drink was your innocence, that you can fly. When you don't know it really was mums blood.  
It scares me to think that you think you can fly. I'm scared you'll jump out from the window.  
I'm freaking scared every day that you'll just die when I'm not around.

Did you know I started drinking? I think I started drinking when I got so scared you would die.  
I'm scared to even look at the alcohol, it always reminds me of dad. I don't want to turn in to him when I turn in to an adult. I don't want to hurt my family, I want to save them.  
That's why I visit you every day wishing you would soon face reality.

But every day that go by, you seem to sink deeper in, drowning in your own fantasy. Closing your eyes to the reality you once knew. You even got the others to believe they were exorcist.

Seeing you four playing around with the bed sheets, creating own capes and run around in the hallways, it really looks like you have fun in your dream land.

But today you didn't recognize me as brother anymore.  
So many days, so many years, I've visited you. And today, you stopped calling me brother.  
It makes me want to cry, but I stayed strong in front of you. You started calling me supervisor.  
The one that sends you on your missions.

I'm heart broken. I know it's your fantasy, but it feels like I'm only making you go deeper in to the dreamland. I want you out, I want my sister back. I miss her so much.

But I can't get you out of your dreamland anymore can I?  
The doctors tell me every day I visit that it's impossible to do anything anymore.

I wish you would wake up.  
I want to give you a warm hug, drink one of your delicious coffee you made when we were kids.

But every day that pass by, I fall in to depression, I can't stay strong every day now can I?  
I'm not the superhero I once was in your eyes, now am I?  
Superheroes are supposed to be strong, help the weak and just make it through the day with a warm smile.

And every fucking day I fall in to depression, I always end up with a bottle of alcohol with me.  
And that bottle scares the hell out of me, I don't want to be like old man once was.

I'm sorry I can't give you the warm hug when you wake up, nor drink your delicious made coffee.  
But I hope you survive with the help of your friends, you love them, you need them.

It's time to wake up Lenalee.

-Love Komui Lee.

* * *

_A man was found shot in his house.  
The police soon concluded that it was suicide after finding a letter addressed to his sister.  
This man was later identified as Komui Lee._

* * *

**I wrote this one shot, it was really inspired and taken from one of my dreams I had a couple of days ago.  
I hope you liked it, hopefully it didn't scare the hell out of you.**

**-Onmoraki.**


End file.
